Roscoe Superheros
by Neish
Summary: It's just another day at Roscoe Highschool and another day at RFR but what happens when clues to the identities of the RFR DJs appear to smoke them out...
1. In a fickle

My first fanfic of Radio Free Roscoe and I gotta say, it's not what anyone will be expecting. It's suppose to start out like a regular day at Roscoe High but soon unexpected events will start smoking out the RFR gang. For better or worse? Well, who knows?

Pairings: Robbie/Kim, Ray/Lily(?), Travis/Bridget(mentioned pairing)

Timeline: After 3rd season.

----------

"Lily, wait up Lily!" Ray called out from across the hall.

Lily glanced over her should, Parker tagging along to her left. She decided it was better to just let Ray yell and holler and make himself look ridiculous in front of the entire student body.

Finally he caught up to Lily and Parker's pace. Breathing heavily he smiled and went on, "Hey Lil-ster! Didn't ya hear me back there?"

Lily smirked, "Of course I did! Who didn't hear you Ray? Can't you talk to me without having to yell from across the halls. You're always making a scene."

"Oh...yeah I guess I could...." he said regrettably.

Lily sighed, "I'm sorry Ray...but really!"

"I know I know..."

Parker found this was her moment to speak, "So yeah, if you're done teaching your dog how to sit Lily...I was about to suggest we hang out after class."

"You know I can't cause have those um...after-school activities of mine..." Lily said quickly.

"Sure, how about you Ray?"

"Uhh..No can do! I have umm...french...fry....eating....err...lessons...for the....accordion..." Ray stuttered, avoiding any possible eye contact with Parker.

"Well, I guess I'll just head out then, I don't want to impose myself upon your lying." Parker said smugly with a frown. She waved a kung-fu goodbye to the duo and headed her own way.

"Ray, you're the worse liar I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, but at least I have suave." Ray grinned.

"What are we talking about?" Travis cut in as he approached his friends.

"How Ray couldn't lie and make it believable to save his life." Lily laughed.

"Ah. I see." Travis said quietly.

The three of them walked down the hall, spotting Robbie up ahead with his back turned to them talking to someone. Ray and Lily were about to march up over there but Travis caught a glimpse of the mystery person Robbie was chatting with. It was Kim. Knowing about Robbie's deep infatuation with the Cougar Radio headliner, Travis adverted an oncoming doomed event by tripping Ray who then caught onto Lily by the shoulders and toppled over her as well. Robbie turned his head to find two of his friends on the floor like a twisted car reck. Travis smirked at Robbie who quickly said short goodbyes to Kim then turned his attention to Ray, Lily and Travis.

"Uh, hey guys." Robbie said, helping Ray off of Lily's back.

Travis pulled Lily to her feet and helped her to dust off. Ray glared at Travis. Obviously, he thought Travis plotted the trip to anger Lily and then make himself look good. Travis smiled inward, at least he saved Robbie from a very embarrassing moment...And perhaps enjoyed tripping Ray a little as well.

"Salutations to you Robbie." Travis cocked his head to the left, implying the obvious. Robbie grinned.

"Yeah hey man! Who're you talking to?" Ray asked absently.

"Uhh...No one special." Robbie replied nervously.

"What's the matter Robbie?" Lily said blinking innocently.

"Nothing! Just waiting for you guys here...By the way, has any of you finished your project for geography?" Robbie said quickly, changing the subject.

"Ah yes, I'm done mine. Hong Kong naturally." Travis quipped nonchalantly.

"Err...Nooooo...I got Nairobi. I don't even know where that is!" Ray whinned.

"Try Kenya Ray..."

"Where's that Travis?"

"Nairobi...It's the capital of Kenya....in Africa...."

"Whoa...I thought it was in the Netherlands... Maaaaannn... After RFR today, I'm so totally going to the library!"

Lily laughed, "Want directions?"

"No, smartguy...I think I can guess where the library is thankyouverymuch!"

"Guys, can we just get going...." Robbie murmured, looking slightly over to an annoyed Kim.

"Sure, but um, Robbie. Can I have a word with you?" Travis asked.

"Ah...well, right here? I kinda need to get my books before we head out..."Robbie replied, trying to dodge the 'look'.

"Well, I'll walk with you to your locker." Travis suggested, "Lily, Ray...We'll meet you guys later.

"Oooookay dudes. See you later." Ray smiled and dragged Lily in the other direction.

Robbie waved a goodbye then turned to an unimpressed Travis. There was an obvious look of annoyance on his face. He had a hunch he was gonna get grinded for his encounter with Kim.

"So, what's really going on between both of you?" Travis questioned.

"Nothing, she just stopped to ask me something!"

"That's not nothing to me. Don't think the world doesn't see you two together." Travis pointed out.

"Well, obviously Ray and Lily don't and you're probably the first to catch on!"

"Look. I'm not here to condemn it. I'm here to tell you, you should go for it and say something to the others before they find out on their own and feel betrayed. Remember however, she's Cougar Radio. How will you make her accept you as..._**you**_? You started RFR so in the end, it's your call."

"Don't think that I don't know any of that. As it goes now, I'll never keep a relationship with her as long as I'm devoted to RFR and trust me, RFR will come first for a long time. I'm crazy for her, I'm in complete love but what she stands for is what started RFR in the first place." Robbie said, feeling more insulted by Travis' remark than thankful for his concern.

"Is it her fault she's been kept in the heard mentality? Don't you think that if she had someone to sort of lead her, she could be a new voice to Cougar Radio?"

"Kim isn't dumb, she knows that she's part of the problem here but if it was killing her so much, I know she'd do something to change it. And exactly what would lead her to become socially righteous?"

"Well, Question Mark is a big driving force behind RFR....Maybe she should meet him?" Travis nudged.

"I can't believe this is coming from you!"

"People need to grow. We planted the seed in Henry Roscoe High, I think it's time we enlighten Kim and see if she'll join the 'good guys'."

"Don't you get it?! She'll hate me for not telling her and for all the slander against her on our part!" Robbie fumed.

"All that was in the past, lest we make amends she'll hate you sooner or later."

"I'm not listening!!" Robbie said quickly, ears covered.

At The Underground, Ray and Lily were in the midst of a game of choose:

"Choose, never seeing any of us again or living with us forever and we all have bad B.O."

"Eww Ray, as much as the silence would be nice and the lack of stench refreshing, I gotta say I'd want to live with you guys forever."

"Alright! I'll keep that in mind!"

"Ok, choose: eat mouldy cheese or eat raw fish."

"Well, both are considered delicacies in other countries but I'd go with the cheese."

"I'd so choose the fish!"

"Yeah Ray, you would..."

"Hey guys!"

"Oh, you guys just missed 'choose'." Lily grinned.

"No, we really didn't, we could hear you laughing way back there." Robbie laughed.

"C'mon, we'll be late for the broadcast..."Travis said quietly.

The four of them entered The Underground and all took their positions. Travis gave the cue for Robbie to begin.

**Question Mark**: Hey, I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering. Is it better to hide a secret for the sake of a relationship or should there be complete honesty in every matter of the heart?

**Shady Lane**: Interesting. Personally, there's just some things I don't think I could tell anybody?

**Pronto**: Oh? Like what? Like how you still suck your thumb and have a cuddle bear? Or like more embarrassing stuff?

**Shady**: Well, I guess my secrets are out, thanks Pronto.

**Smog**: There should never be secrets. Secrets cause regret and hurt. If it's such a bad secret, why postpone all the negative? Why not come out and take a chance and hope that maybe one day they could forgive you? At least then you can say you gave the relationship your all.

**Question Mark**: What if those secrets could hurt someone else or yourself? Would you risk it?

**Pronto**: Everything comes with circumstances, if you think blabbing would hurt others unjustly maybe you should keep your mouth shut.

**Shady**: Wow Pronto, that was almost insightful!

**Pronto**: Aww, Shady, you're making me blush!

**Smog**: We have a caller, what's your take on it?

**Caller**: Well, I feel like my boyfriend is never totally honest with me, it's more painful to think he's always holding back than that he trusts me. I would never hurt him, I'd never hate him for keeping something from me that he's ashamed to tell but I wish he'd know that I'm always here.

**Question Mark**: Thanks for your call, you have probably a lot of truth to that. Let's get back to that subject after this underground french band, Kyo with their hit Le Chemin.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't a run of the mill question?" Lily asked.

"Maybe because-" Travis was about to talk about Kim but Robbie shot him a look.

"Whoa, this is too heavy for RFR. Let's finish up with this and pick something else to discuss." Ray nodded.

The gang finished their segment then parted ways. Robbie walked absentmindedly towards Kims house, standing out front until it became dusk.

-----------

Stay tuned for the next instalment and please R&R!


	2. Between her you and them

**Uh oh, the plot, it thickens as the group begins to get shaken up. If you do see any spelling errors or what not, tell me and once I'm done the story I'll try to do a revised version with the corrections. We're all human, it just so happens that I rely a little too much on my spell checker(sometimes the settings aren't turned on or set to French) than on my own common sense.**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, keep 'em coming and I'll keep writing!**

-------

Of all the people Lily didn't want to see first thing in the morning, it was Ray. Sadly, today she didn't have the luxury to avoid him completely nor the will power. It just so happened that she had spent the whole night tossing and turning, dreaming about what Ray had said the day before on the radio show.

_Pronto: Everything comes with circumstances, if you think blabbing would hurt others unjustly maybe you should keep your mouth shut._

His words in her mind transcended the topic completely and seemed to fill her mind with a double meaning. In her mind, his words spoke not of truthfulness in a relationship but how she shouldn't interfere with Ray and Grace. After all, she knew she should just be happy and stop grinding herself for never accepting his move or never really making one of her own.

"Liiiiillllly! You're really spacing out here!" Ray said, calling her back from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh...um sorry Ray...I just have other things to think about than..." She trailed of, indicating she didn't exactly know what he was trying to tell her.

"The dance....and how we should boycott it...." Ray grinned.

"Er? Why?" Lily questioned, seemed to her like Ray would love to go to the dance with Grace.

"Well, Grace and I thought we should do something with the whole group. I mean, it's always either me and Grace or me and your guys. I want her to feel included and I think a good ol' fashion 'stand out from the crowd' boycott would be awesome!" Ray said enthusiastically, much to Lily's despair.

"I don't think you see the line of us and her, Ray."

"Sure I do!" Ray cut in, "Us, the four of us. And her, and extension who should be welcomed in to the gang! I mean, you have Parker and all..."

"Parker is different, I don't impose on having her around!" Lily fumed, Ray didn't see why Lily was so upset over having Grace hang out for one event.

"Lily, if you had a boyfriend you liked a lot, I'd include him in too..."

"No Ray! You wouldn't! You'd do like every other time and try to sabotage it! We don't need her with us! So why don't you do your own thing and get over it!" Lily spewed, she suddenly regretted it when she looked at Ray.

"I...just wanted us to all be friends Lily...." Ray muttered and walked off the class.

"Smooth Lily...Now he thinks I'm half-ass psycho. So much for taking his words wisely..." Lily sighed and walked her own way to chemistry.

--

"Robbie, what was with yesterday!? You totally blew me off!" Kim yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just don't think Lily or Ray are the first people to let know." Robbie moaned, trying to avoid her eyes.

"I gave you another chance Robbie, to be with me, to have something with me. I could have been with River by now but god; Robbie McGrath, I thought it was going to be different!" Kim steamed, tears were welling up in her brown eyes. Something Robbie had solemn seen before.

"I don't think you understand Kim!"

"No, I don't think I do this strike three." She said curtly and stormed off.

"Very well done Romeo...." Travis remarked.

"Shut it Strong."

"She was willing to be with you if you'd have only agreed to tell your two best friends. I really don't see that as a sacrifice. She didn't ask you to hunt down and murder Question Mark. Even if she became your girlfriend, what difference does it make to RFR? You could give her an alibi."

"As long as she can't know who I really am, I can't commit to her and chance that I might break her heart someday."

"Didn't you see the way she looked at you? She's already heartbroken! You are Question Mark and he's you. If you seriously don't want her to know, she doesn't need to. Peter Parker is Peter Parker, with or without the mask. " Travis argued.

"Why do you always find me in the least convenient time?" Robbie smirked.

"Because, if we left you thinking on your feet alone, you just might start Armageddon."

--

Lunch time came and before Lily, Ray, Robbie or Travis showed up, there sat only two. Parker and Grace. It was an odd occurrence that these two should meet, one on one but as it were, they felt they had to have a small talk.

"Um, Parker right?"

"Yup, you got me." Parker grinned.

"Can you tell me something then, between us I mean." Grace smiled nervously.

"Mind reading activated: you want to know if Lily's got a vendetta against you."

"Um yeah...I mean...Does she hate me for being with Ray 'cause that's what I'm feeling from her lately."

"Lily doesn't know what she wants, but I don't think she's holding it against you, because really, she set you up with him after all. I think she's got more anger issues towards Ray." Parker tried to break the news as nicely as she could. She waited for Grace's response while drawing on her notebook.

"I think Ray isn't happy with me. All he wants to do is please Lily or try to make us best friends to ease his guilt."

"That's between you and Ray, honestly." Parker quipped.

Just then, Lily walked over to the table. She gave a warm hello to Parker, Grace on the other hand felt a little rejected from the measly 'hi'.

Lily took her seat next to Parker, "So, Parker...How about next Saturday we go see a flick?"

"Cool Beans, I think I only work till 3:00 if that's alright."

"Awesome!"

"Hey Grace, hey Parker, Hey Sha-Lily..." Ray grinned sheepishly, hoping no one caught that.

Parker picked up her pen and began writing furiously, then began drawing something quickly. She looked up and smiled to the others, "Uh, I have to go...see you guys later. Lily I'll call you tonight about the movie!" Parker smiled nervously and ran off.

"Weird girl that one is..." Ray mused.

"Reminds me of someone...."Lily said to herself.

Ray sat in between Lily and Grace, the horrible silence of awkwardness loomed over the trio.

"So...Lily, you're going to see a movie with Parker huh? I guess you're boycotting the boycott!" Ray snickered to himself. Grace looked over to Lily with an expression of pitifulness.

"Yeah...um...whatever....Anyways, I have to go too. Homework and....stuff..."

As Lily got up, Robbie and Travis arrived. They exchanged hellos quickly as Lily bolted. The duo took up chairs and sat down to eat.

"What did you do this time Ray to make her run so fast?" Robbie grinned.

"I bet he tried out blunch today...." Travis beamed

"Oh...good one Swamy! Breakfast and Lunch....yeah yeah shut up!"

"Alright children!" Robbie said, knowing that if someone didn't ref them, all hell would break loose.

"I really need to get my things before next class. Meet you after school Ray?" Grace asked warmly.

"Yeah, but I can't stay long though." Ray replied.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a call tonight. I need to talk with you anyways." Grace added quickly and waved goodbye as she left.

"Someone is in the doghouse tonight!" Robbie laughed, Travis joining in as well.

"Spare me!" Ray bellowed and then continued to shovel his food into him as fast as possible.

-------

**This chapter was cut shorter than planned because I wrote it in a single night. I'm trying to keep the creativity flowing so expect that the next chapter may be shorter. Though I could just change ideas at the last second.**


End file.
